


I'll See You at Midnight

by junghosucks



Series: Being Human [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blue is lance's cat! its cute, Fluff, M/M, Trans Lance, demon keith, kind of a song fic, lance is trans although its not mentioned, slight langst, this is weirdly domestic, university student lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junghosucks/pseuds/junghosucks
Summary: Lance's nightly visitor doesn't always arrive on time.Alternatively; Having a demon for a boyfriend is about as weird as you'd expect.





	I'll See You at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this mess is my first fic in the Voltron fandom please enjoy! And a very special thanks to my gorgeous Vissie for beta reading. <3

_Darling, don't be so shy,_  
_I'll see you at midnight_  
_And when I close my eyes._  
_I said it three times, I said it three times,_  
_You make my world spin,_  
_Placebo feelings._

 

 

It's the cold chill that startles Lance from his thoughts, so unnatural in the warm summer night. His eyes try to flutter open but he doesn't dare let them. His breath catches in his throat as the chill raises goosebumps on his skin. He clutches at his thin blanket just a little tighter.

His eyes remain shut.

He waits, knows what's coming but the ice cold hand on his cheek still shocks the last dregs of sleep from his being.

Finally, finally he allows his eyes to spring open. His gaze is met with another from a pair devoid of both white and all colour. They are a sea of black hovering inches above him.

"You came."

"I did." The demon replies.

Lance feels his heart beat kick up and he reaches his hands up to his lover’s face. Keith covers one of Lance's hands with his own.

"You're late," Lance says. He had watched the clock tick over from the end of one day to the start of the next.

Keith ignores him "You're warm." he says instead. Equal parts adoring and worried, both of which look so out of place on his face.

"You're cold." Lance counters.

Keith doesn't respond as he lets his eyes fall shut, hiding the black orbs from view. They stay like that for a long moment with Keith stilled where he's hovering above Lance, the tan boy’s hands still framing the other's face.

The demon’s eyes eventually open and Lance let's his hands fall back to his sides. Keith lowers himself down softly on top of Lance who wiggles over to make space for the other to lay beside him. Keith shifts into a more comfortable position, laying on his side facing Lance with his right elbow propped up and hand supporting the weight of his head. He reaches his left hand out to Lance who's still on his back. He runs his thumb under Lance's eye with a disappointed look. "I told you not to wait up for me every night."

Lance can't help rolling his eyes "Who said I have been?"

Keith just raises an eyebrow at him.

Lance sighs and flicks his eyes to the alarm next to his bed where the illuminated red numbers display it's just past one in the morning.

"You know I can't visit every night and you need sleep, you can't keep waiting for me like this." Keith scolds.

Lance snorts "You're not that important to me," a lie. "I just- I don't really get to sleep easily without you, okay." The truth.

Lance refuses to look Keith in the eyes, instead focusing on the poster behind his head, but he still sees the way the demon's face softens.

"I didn't know that."

"You weren't supposed to," and he wasn't. Lance never had the intention of letting Keith know about his sleepless nights. The nights he'd lay awake and stare at the darkened ceiling of his room and wonder what the fuck they were doing, how it got to this point and what the future would hold. Keith never easily offered up information about his life or what it meant to be a demon. He knows Keith has other demon related things to attend to, but he also knows the other boy is doing what he can to make their relationship more possible. What that will really mean though, he's not quite sure.

"I can see you thinking too hard," Keith comments "It's not good for your tiny human brain."

"Hey!" Lance huffs "I'll have you know that I am a professional at never thinking, ever. It's one of my best qualities."

Keith snorts "Is that how we ended up in this situation then?"

Lance doesn't respond.

"As loathe as I am to admit it, you look gorgeous like this." Keith mumbles.

Lance can't help wiggling his eyebrows "Please, stroke my ego more."

"Are you sure you don't want me stroking something else?"

"If this is you talking dirty than you're doing a terrible job."

Keith chuckles for a moment before his eyes fall to the clock beside Lance's bed "I don't think I can stay much longer," the disappointment in his voice only provides Lance with the slightest of comfort.

"Just stay till morning," Lance pleads as he reaches up and tucks stray locks of Keith's hair behind his ear.

Keith leans into the touch "You know I can't."

Lance sighs dramatically and juts out his lower lip in a pout in hopes of masking his likely obvious disappointment.

"Nope, none of that," Keith chides and leans in to kiss him chastely "you know if I had the choice, I'd never leave."

Those words spoken so softly with Keith leaning oh so close, it’s oddly intimate.

"I know you would."

"I'm doing the best I can sweetheart, you just need to be patient."

Lance raises an eyebrow "Be patient? I'm sorry but have you ever met me?" He teases "Oh and let’s not forget that you called me sweethea-"

His sentence is cut off by Keith smashing him in the face with a pillow.

"Don't make me suffocate you with this."

Lance squawks and flails momentarily until the pillow is quickly replaced with Keith's lips on his, which never fail to make him melt.

The demon finally pulls away and allows Lance to catch his breath (something stupid Keith never has to worry about).

"Using my own bedding against me now? That's low, even for a demon."

Keith snorts out a laugh "Not my fault human bodies are so pathetically weak," He replies as he rolls onto his back next to Lance who rolls onto his side to face his partner and rests his palm flat on the middle of Keith's chest. Lance wonders what it'll be like when he can feel a faint heartbeat and the slow rise and fall of air entering and exiting Keith's lungs.

"If you're lucky, you just might end up with a pathetic human body of your very own!" Lance exclaims with an excited tone that isn't entirely fake.

Keith's cheek pulls up into a lopsided smile "I guess I could probably put up with the pointless need to take in air if it meant I could stay; with you I mean."

"Thank you for the clarification, you're a real knight in shining armour," The Cuban boy teases,

"Go to sleep you idiot," Keith chides.

Lance swallows "But you always stay until I fall asleep, so if I don't fall asleep you can't leave right?" He knows it's pointless, a plan of childish logic but he can't help hoping it'll work.

Keith turns his head to press a quick kiss to Lance's temple "While that's a nice idea there are a few holes in your plan,"

Lance hums noncommittally.

"Like how humans eventually die if they don't sleep, and that you'll probably fall asleep eventually anyway. And as much as I would love to stay here, sleep or no sleep we both know I'd have to leave eventually." Lance hears the way Keith's tone changes as he speaks. How it goes from mostly teasing to disappointed in just a few ticks.

Lance knows that his boyfriend-or lover or whatever the hell Keith is to him-is right and frustratingly he can feel his body betray him as it gets more and more difficult to open his eyes each time he blinks. He must doze off at some point because the next thing he knows he's being manhandled onto his side.

"Noooo..." he whines as he tries to flight off sleep even though he still hasn't managed to open his eyes "I know what you're trying to do and I am not a willing participant of this cuddle."

"Lance for once just shut the hell up," Is the mumbled reply he gets as Keith settles behind him and wraps his arms around Lance's waist.

"So mean." He remembers saying at some point before, he assumes, falling into a not so dreamless sleep.

 

 

 _And in the morning I hope I see you by my side,_  
_In the sunlight,_  
_With my own eyes._

 

 

Lance wakes to sunlight streaming in through his blinds and skin sticky with sweat. Yes, he may be a fan of summer but this is not summer this is being transported to the sixth layer of hell. With that train of thought in mind the next thing he notices is of course that he is alone. Well, almost alone. His cat Blue, creatively named after her Russian Blue breed, lays happily soaking up the sun's warmth at the foot of the bed.

"Guess he really couldn't stay after all, so much for wishful thinking." Blue chirps back at him almost as if to agree. Because of course she loves Keith more than she does Lance. Her owner. He can’t really fault her for adoring Keith after only a handful of interactions, and Lance knows that he is still the giver of food and therefor will always be the true favourite.

He sits up in bed and stretches with a loud yawn that would probably irritate anyone around. Like, for instance, Keith. Who he really wishes would have stayed.

"Y'know, I’d probably choose morning wood over waking up with these stupid dumb feelings," Lance tells Blue as he flops back down onto his bed. Which, again, Lance talking to his cat about boners would probably seem a bit weird to anyone around. Well, maybe not to Keith. But Keith isn't here anyway.

He just wants to be able to wake up next to the one he loves most, is that really too much to ask? "Yeah I'd definitely take morning wood." He mumbles to the air above him.

There's a moment of silence in which Lance seriously considers catching a few more hours of sleep as he doesn't have any classes today and he's working a late shift with Hunk.

"That could be arranged," and to be fair, the voice came out of nowhere so the very manly screech he lets out is completely justified.

Without really processing what he's doing Lance grabs the closest thing to him, which happens to be a pillow (it's not the best choice but he's panicking and his options are limited), and sits up ready to hurl it at the figure in his bedroom doorway.

"Were you really about to throw that at me?" Keith asks from where he is perfectly posed leaning against the doorframe with a mug of something in his hand. Blue, having presumably been chased off the bed by Lance's pathetic excuse of self defence, is already rubbing herself against Keith's legs and purring contentedly.

Keith leans down to pet her and Lance thinks he might be about to have a conniption.

"Keith!" Lance hisses loudly after he's shaken from his stupor, still holding the pillow in his hands ready to throw. "First of all yes, and second do I need to remind you that humans can have those things called heart attacks?!" He cries.

Keith wanders over to sit on the edge of the bed nearest to Lance "Right, sorry," he says with a tone that is not sorry at all "I made you coffee," and Lance can't help the smile that forces itself into his face as he takes the cup with hands that only tremble a little. Keith grins in return.

"This is obviously a great surprise but Keith you've never stayed till morning." Lance's voice is uncharacteristically soft and makes Keith's face pinch with concern.

"Lance it's okay, I did have to leave for a while but Shiro and I have it covered."

"And you're sure you won't get caught?" Lance presses, because while he has been dreaming of sleepy mornings with his demon boyfriend he still can't help the anxiety that this may put Keith at some sort of risk.

"I'm sure, now drink your damn coffee."

And Lance does, lifting the mug to his lips and gingerly taking a sip before nearly spitting it right back out "Jesus Keith how much coffee did you put in this?"

Keith's brow furrows "Too much apparently?"

"I think that's an understatement," Lance holds out the mug to Keith's already waiting hands and shifts sideways to create a space for his boyfriend "I demand cuddles as a compensation."

"Can't stay long," Keith tells him but obliges regardless, moving to the area provided for him.

He leans back against the headboard as Lance settle into his side and Keith wraps his free arm around the Cuban boy's waist, the coffee mug still in his other hand. Keith takes a sip of the warm liquid which causes Lance to make a disgusted sound. Demons may not need to eat or drink BUT that doesn't mean they can’t. It is through this logic Keith has discovered his love for coffee, the stronger the better.

At this point Blue decides she's deserving of some attention and jumps back onto Lance's bed, worming her way between where his and Keith's thighs had been touching. Lance reaches out to scratch her head causing her to begin purring almost immediately.

"Hey, so how long after I fell asleep did you actually end up leaving?" He asks curiously as he watches Blue settle down enough to initiate loaf mode.

Keith hums "Don't know, half an hour maybe? It shouldn't have woken you,"

"It didn't," Lance reassures "I did have a strange dream though,"

"Anything interesting?" Keith asks into his mug.

"I don't remember much, but there were like, these huge robot lions? And they were fighting in space, and they could join together to make an even bigger robot."

"Sounds a bit far fetched," his boyfriend comments.

Lance snorts "Says the actual walking, talking demon!"

Keith just chuckles and takes another sip of coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic sort of came out of nowhere while I was listening to Mirrors by PVRIS and voilà! (imagine me doing jazz hands)
> 
> There's a bit of world building and a hint of foreshadowing of the possibility of more from this universe, but that depends on how this fic is received! So comments and/or kudos if you enjoyed it and would like to see more, would be greatly appreciated!! 
> 
> (also yes, ya boy lance is trans in this au although it's not actually mentioned, it would be addressed much more in future fic!!)


End file.
